


Một đêm nọ

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [6]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Phải làm gì đây khi bạn của bạn say đến mức quên mất đường về nhà?
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393
Kudos: 1





	1. 12:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780090) by [Lyssa2412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412)



Lúc ấy đã là đêm, rất khuya, rất khuya rồi. Đường vắng quá, chỉ có mấy ngọn đèn chớp mắt nhìn theo một chiếc taxi đơn độc chạy, tò mò sao lại có kẻ không ngủ mà lại đi đâu vào giờ này. Mà có thể họ chỉ đang về nhà để ngủ thôi ấy chứ? Dù sao thì, chẳng phải ai cũng mong muốn được nghỉ ngơi sau một ngày dài làm việc mệt mỏi sao?

Cậu trai tóc vàng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, tự nhủ thế với mình. Ai đó ngủ say dựa đầu vào vai cậu, mái tóc đỏ của anh xõa dài, dường như đã rối lên hết cả. Cậu đưa tay định vuốt lại tóc cho anh, nhưng nghĩ thế nào lại thôi. Chỉ dám lặng lẽ nhìn người ta, cậu cố không nhúc nhích dù chỉ một chút. Nhỡ đâu anh tỉnh dậy thì sao?

“Anh trai cậu làm gì mà lại uống say vậy?” Tài xế taxi hỏi, mà với thanh điệu của ông ta, nghe nó giống một lời càu nhàu hơn. Cũng phải, ông đáng ra đã có thể về đến nhà rồi ngủ một giấc thật ngon, nhưng có người lại cứ nài nỉ nhờ ông chở đi vào cái giờ oái oăm nhất trong ngày. Hẳn ông ta buồn ngủ lắm đấy chứ. Cậu cười với ông, tỏ ra hối lỗi nhất có thể, đoạn đáp lời:

“Cháu không biết nữa, nhưng hình như anh ấy có tâm sự.”

Ồ, biết sao không, kia là một lời _nói dối_ đấy. Nhưng mà ai lại để ý đến chuyện người khác có thành thật hay không trong khi bản thân chỉ muốn làm cho xong việc rồi đi thẳng về nhà? Về phần mình, cậu cũng đã quá quen với những lời nói dối được dùng chẳng với mục đích gì ngoài khiến cuộc trò chuyện trở nên thoải mái hơn. Nếu là người lái xe, cậu sẽ không muốn hành khách ngồi kể cả một câu chuyện dài về việc tại sao người bạn của mình, chứ _chẳng phải_ anh trai, buổi tối đéo nào cũng say khướt như thế. Cũng chẳng có ai muốn nghe kể tại sao người đang say ngủ kia hóa ra lại đáng yêu, đáng mến biết nhường nào. Mấy chuyện riêng tư thì cứ tự giữ cho mình đi chứ.

“Có tâm sự thì có tâm sự, nhưng giới trẻ các cậu đừng nên cứ mãi dựa dẫm vào hơi men như vậy. Hại cho sức khỏe lắm.”

“Cháu biết rồi, để cháu nhắc nhở anh ấy.”

Ông tài xế không nói gì thêm nữa sau câu Sparkling vừa đáp lại. Cũng tốt, cậu không muốn ông ta sao nhãng, vì dẫu sao cơn buồn ngủ cũng đã dễ gây phân tâm lắm rồi. Cậu lại tự cho phép mình đưa mắt ra ngoài đường, nhìn ngắm bầu trời đen mịt. Nhưng mà, trong thứ màu đen thẳm ấy, có một sắc xanh tím đôi lúc lại ánh lên, thoắt ẩn, thoắt hiện. Là cảnh thật hay chỉ là ảo giác vì quá mệt mỏi, người ngồi trong xe chẳng hề biết, nhưng nó làm cậu nhớ đến đôi mắt của ai đó. Đôi má thoáng đỏ lên, cậu bất giác đưa tay che mặt mình. Người bên cạnh hình như vì thế mà khó chịu, anh lầm bầm cái gì đó, rồi quay người về phía cậu.

“Có tôi ở đây rồi.” Cậu xoa đầu anh và bảo thế, lần đầu tiên để ý rằng tóc anh mới mềm làm sao. Nhưng anh vẫn cứ không chịu yên, nên cậu phải nắm lấy bàn tay kia, thì thầm vào tai anh. “Vamp, bình tĩnh, _em_ ở đây.”

Anh vùi đầu vào lòng cậu, lần này thì nằm im luôn như vậy. Cũng tốt hơn hẳn rồi còn gì, dù việc nắm tay anh và ở thật gần anh thế này thật sự, _thật sự_ làm con tim này muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực. Lúc ngủ, anh thật sự giống như đứa trẻ thơ, vô tư, vô lo, chẳng muộn phiền, suy nghĩ. Mẹ ơi, cậu vui chết đi được, đôi môi không giấu nổi nụ cười, dẫu rằng người bên cạnh chẳng hay biết gì cả. Mà tốt hơn hết là anh không biết, vì nếu anh biết… Trời ơi, anh chắc chỉ xem cậu là bạn bè thôi cơ mà? Hẳn là anh sẽ bất ngờ lắm, rồi sẽ từ chối cậu ngay thôi. Nhưng giây phút này ở bên anh thật yên bình và ấm áp, dẫu có nói dối bao nhiêu lần cũng chẳng chối bỏ được sự thật hiển nhiên ấy.

Nếu không phải vì cậu ngại để người khác làm hộ phần việc của mình vào sáng mai, chắc giây phút này đã không xảy ra, chắc hơi ấm này đã không ở bên cậu đâu nhỉ? Sparkling cười khúc khích, vì đôi khi định mệnh thật sự _tuyệt vời_. Bình thường, có bao giờ người đồng nghiệp kia lại làm vào buổi sáng đâu?

Mà chẳng biết bản thân quyết định kiểu vặn vẹo thế nào, cuối cùng, thay vì gọi cho Alchemist để con bé dẫn anh trai về, cậu lại muốn để anh ngủ tạm một đêm ở chỗ của mình. Tự nhủ với bản thân rằng như thế sẽ yên tâm hơn, cũng như sẽ không làm phiền đến giấc ngủ của người khác, cậu dìu anh ra ngoài, gọi một chiếc taxi để đưa cả hai về. Sau đó, cả hai đã ở đây, bên trong chiếc xe này: anh vẫn ngủ say, còn cậu thì ngồi nhìn mãi ra ngoài cửa sổ, đôi khi lại phải trả lời vài câu của ông tài xế hẳn đã chửi cậu biết bao nhiêu lần trong bụng.

“Anh em cậu thân nhau nhỉ?”

_Vừa nghĩ đến thôi mà, quả là trùng hợp thay…_

“Bọn cháu không hẳn là thân…” Cậu buột miệng, nhưng cố vớt vát để câu nói của mình không có vẻ lạ lẫm. “Nhưng cháu quan tâm đến anh ấy. Anh em thì phải thế đúng không?”

Ông tài xế cười hềnh hệch, xoay vô lăng để chiếc xe rẽ phải.

“Thế là tốt đấy. Hừ, giá mà anh em nhà bác cũng được như hai cậu thì mọi chuyện đã tốt đẹp hơn bao nhiêu.”

“Mỗi nhà mỗi cảnh chứ bác, không phải bọn cháu thế này là đã tốt.”

“Bác biết mà, chỉ là…”

Hai bàn tay ông ta nắm chặt lấy vô lăng, ông thở dài. Cậu không cần phải nghe cho xong câu ấy mới biết ông đang trải qua một khoảng thời gian khó khăn. Nhưng ai cũng phải có lúc như thế mà thôi, vì đời có bao giờ bằng phẳng? Có bao giờ mà cuộc đời này hoàn toàn theo ý người ta được đâu?

“À, chỗ cháu cần đến là tòa nhà màu trắng kia, ở bên trái ấy.”

“Được rồi.”

Lúc bấy giờ, giọng ông ta nghe không như càu nhàu nữa, mà đượm buồn và xa xăm. Khi chiếc xe dừng lại, cậu đành phải buông tay anh ra. Người say ngủ nào đó chẳng phản đối gì, nên việc trả tiền cho tài xế và dìu anh ra ngoài cũng dễ dàng hơn dự tính.

“Chúc bác ngày tốt lành.” Cậu quay đầu lại để nói vậy, không quên mỉm cười cảm ơn. Người tài xế gật gù, định nói thêm gì, nhưng chắc ông nhận ra bây giờ đã quá khuya nên cũng đành im lặng, lái chiếc xe của mình đi mất hút.

_Thế là xong một chuyện._

Bây giờ thì cần phải đưa anh lên hai tầng lầu nữa. Nếu là lúc bình thường, cậu sẽ chẳng lo nghĩ nhiều, chỉ cần đi hết chừng ấy bậc thang là về đến chỗ ở của mình thôi. Nhưng với anh thì lại khác. Làm sao mà ép một người đang ngủ đi thang bộ chứ? Giờ này thì thang máy hình như cũng đã ngừng hoạt động rồi.

Sparkling dìu anh đến chân cầu thang, để chàng tóc đỏ ấy ngồi dựa vào tường, rồi cúi xuống, cậu cố cõng anh lên. Ơ kìa, anh cũng đâu nặng lắm. Đương nhiên nếu chỉ đứng yên thôi thì dễ, vấn đề là cả chục bậc thang kia kìa. Nắm chặt lấy lan can, cậu bước chầm chậm từng bước, cốt để cho người trên lưng kia không thức dậy giữa chừng. Mà nếu anh thật sự tỉnh dậy thì sẽ ra sao nhỉ? Hẳn Vampire sẽ ngáp một cái thật dài, rồi nhìn quanh, anh sẽ hỏi cậu rằng đây là đâu, sao lại có cái cầu thang _hẹp_ đến thế này? _À thì nó có hẹp lắm đâu,_ cậu sẽ bảo như thế, _anh cứ ở yên đấy đi, cẩn thận ngã bây giờ._

Chẳng hiểu sao, càng nghĩ, cậu cảm thấy khả năng bị ngã của anh càng cao hơn…

Nhưng đã đến trước cửa phòng 207 rồi mà người ta vẫn chưa dậy thì mấy cái suy nghĩ kia vẫn chỉ đơn thuần là tưởng tượng. Vừa tra chìa khóa vào ổ, cậu thì thầm, nửa muốn ai kia nghe thấy, nửa lại không:

“Vamp, có chịu dậy đi không? Anh ngủ say quá thế?”

Hình như anh chẳng nghe gì rồi. Chẳng sao. Cậu thở dài, bật đèn và cõng anh vào phòng, nhẹ nhàng đỡ anh nằm lên giường, rồi kê lại gối, vuốt lại tóc cho anh. Mà ngủ ở nhà người khác thế này có làm anh khó chịu hay không? Chết tiệt, anh ngủ say như vậy thì còn khó chịu kiểu gì nữa chứ. Cậu cười cho sự ngu ngốc của mình, đưa tay xoa má anh, tay còn lại, theo thói quen, cởi bỏ cái nơ đang đeo trên cổ và nới lỏng vài nút trên cùng của chiếc áo sơ mi trắng.

Rồi ai đó chợt sững người.

_Cảnh tượng này, nói sao đây, quen thuộc quá?_

Ối chao, nếu muốn gợi nhớ cho bản thân về một thời đã qua, cậu sẽ không làm như thế này, sẽ không ngồi cạnh chiếc giường ấy, cúi người xuống nhìn anh, tay cứ chẳng nhịn được mà sờ nhẹ lên mặt anh. Vả lại, cậu đưa anh về nhà mình chỉ đơn giản vì _lòng tốt_ của một người bạn. Địt mẹ, có buồn cười không, _lòng tốt_ cơ đấy. _Lòng tốt._ Thứ mà cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ tự nhận là mình có. Có bao giờ Sparkling này lại _tốt_ đến như thế kia chứ? Cậu chỉ đưa anh về nhà vì đó là lựa chọn an toàn nhất cậu có thể nghĩ ra.

Nhưng an toàn cho ai? Cho anh? Hay cho cậu?

_Với một kẻ ích kỷ, câu trả lời đã quá rõ ràng._

Cậu thích nhìn anh ngủ. Đây là sự thật mà cậu không muốn để ai biết cả. Một phần vì nghe nó rất buồn cười, một phần vì nó cứ mờ ám thế nào ấy. Nhưng chỉ đơn giản là cậu thích nhìn người kia nhắm chặt đôi mắt và chìm vào giấc mộng mà thôi. Hiếm có ai lại ngủ sâu đến vậy, như thể trên đời chẳng còn điều chi vướng bận. Ngay đến kẻ vô âu vô lo nhất cậu biết, khi đã chìm vào cơn mơ cũng đôi lúc trở người mấy lần, sợ hãi đến run rẩy trước cơn ác mộng chỉ một mình mình thấy.

_Còn anh, những giấc mơ của anh có hình dạng thế nào? Chắc là toàn điều hạnh phúc nhỉ?_

Ghen tỵ làm sao, nhưng điều này cũng làm cậu vui lắm. Anh xứng đáng được như thế mà. Với kiểu người sống thật lòng như anh, sẽ đau lòng biết mấy khi những nỗ lực tốt đẹp của anh không được đền đáp. Anh tốt lắm, tốt lắm, đến mức khi nghĩ rằng anh cũng có những lúc muộn phiền thì cõi lòng này cứ như tan nát. Cậu chỉ muốn xuất hiện trên gương mặt kia một nụ cười thôi. Miễn là anh vui. Chỉ cần anh vui, trái tim này sẽ cảm thấy thật nhẹ nhõm.

Chỉ cần anh vui, cậu cũng sẽ vui, dẫu cho niềm vui ấy có gây nên bao đau đớn.

Khi anh chợt nhíu mày, Sparkling vội đứng lên, tắt ngọn đèn ở phía giường anh đang nằm và mở đèn ở bếp. Ăn đêm là không tốt, ai đó từng bảo cậu như vậy, mà giờ này thì nhà đâu còn gì nữa để mà ăn. Vả lại, cậu không đói. Nhưng đôi chân không hiểu sao vẫn cứ vô thức đi về phía ấy, gần như là trốn chạy. Trời ơi, chắc người ta sẽ không phiền nếu có cậu ở bên đâu mà. Vừa nghĩ thế, cậu vừa rút một quyển sách ra từ kệ mà chẳng kịp đọc đến trang bìa của nó. Đôi mắt này cứ chẳng dứt khỏi anh được.

Ai đó mím môi quay đi, mang quyển sách lại bàn ăn ngồi đọc. Nói thế thôi, chứ thực chất cậu chẳng đọc trôi được chữ nào cả, hết nhìn bàn tay mình, lại nhìn đến vách tường đã tróc sơn, nhìn sang chiếc tủ lạnh mấy ngày nay đã không còn gì bên trong. Cứ như đang tránh né vậy. Đã tự nhủ mình rằng sẽ chẳng sao rồi, vậy mà…

Bấy giờ là đúng nửa đêm. Ít ra, đấy là nếu đồng hồ còn chạy đúng giờ.

Chắc là phải chợp mắt một tí thôi, cậu nghĩ như thế và gấp sách lại. Nhìn về phía anh lần cuối, người nào đó lúc này mới thấy an tâm mà thả mình vào giấc ngủ.


	2. 3:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Và phải làm gì đây, nếu bạn tỉnh giấc chỉ để nhận ra mình đã ngủ tại nhà bạn mình trong suốt ba tiếng vừa qua?

Khi Vampire mở mắt, hắn đã ở trong một căn phòng lạ. Căn phòng không bừa bộn, cũng không ngăn nắp, trông như nơi đã từng có người ở qua nhưng cũng chỉ trông như một căn phòng hoang mà lâu lâu mới có kẻ dùng để nghỉ tạm. Ánh sáng đèn từ phía xa rọi đến, khiến cho cảnh vật cứ tối tối, mờ mờ.

Bấy giờ đã là 3 giờ sáng. Chiếc đồng hồ treo tường cho hắn biết như vậy.

Đây có thể là đâu được chứ? Vài giây trước, hắn nhớ mình còn đang ở trong quán, thế mà chợp mắt một cái, mọi thứ lại chuyển sang thế này. Rồi đến lúc tên nghiện rượu nhìn sang nơi có vẻ như là một gian bếp, hắn mới nhận ra rằng có người nào đó đang gục đầu lên bàn ngủ. Mái tóc vàng của cậu, hắn chẳng lẫn đi đâu được, và dáng người ấy, dẫu là đứng trong bất kỳ đám đông nào, hắn cũng sẽ nhận ra. Nhưng sao lại ngủ ở đấy kia chứ? Rõ ràng là có giường cơ mà?

À, suýt quên, hắn nằm bình thường cũng đã chiếm trọn cả cái giường rồi…

Thấy có chút hối lỗi, hắn định đứng lên thì lại trông thấy vài thứ bên chân giường, trong đó có một túi gì trông rất quen. Không phải đấy là túi quà hắn tặng cậu vào lần thứ hai gặp mặt sao? Vampire cúi xuống nhìn, hộp bánh vẫn còn ở trong, cả tờ giấy hắn đã viết cho cậu cũng vậy. Chẳng biết nên mừng hay nên sầu nữa: cậu giữ lại túi quà, nhưng dường như không hề đụng đến nó lần nào cả. Trông nó còn nguyên thế này…

Vậy ra đây là nhà của Sparkling.

Nhưng như thế này mà gọi là _nhà_ ư? Nếu cậu gọi nơi này là nhà, thì hắn thấy có chút buồn. Nơi này không xứng với cậu. Hắn luôn nghĩ cậu sẽ thuộc về một nơi nếu không rực rỡ chắc cũng sẽ ấm cúng lắm, chứ chẳng phải một chỗ tạm bợ và lạnh lẽo như thế này. Trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp, sao mọi điều bỗng dưng trở nên rộng lớn, còn cái con người đằng kia trông mới cô độc biết chừng nào. Tự nhiên tên tóc đỏ hiểu được phần nào nụ cười gượng buồn bã thường trực trên gương mặt cậu. Và tự nhiên hắn cảm thấy mình cần phải làm gì đó.

Mà làm gì mới được đây?

Hắn bước đến, mở thử cửa tủ lạnh, hơi bất ngờ một chút khi thấy trong đó chẳng có gì cả. Liếc nhìn qua người đang gục đầu trên bàn, Vampire thấy xót lắm, nên hắn lấy hộp bánh trong túi ra, định bụng khi nào cậu tỉnh dậy thì bảo cậu ăn. Cơ mà chiếc hộp nhẹ bẫng, hình như người ta đã ăn hết từ thuở nào rồi. Cũng phải, mấy tháng rồi kia mà, nếu không ăn thì bánh chắc sẽ hỏng cả.

“Đừng.”

“Tôi không cố ý.”

Hắn tưởng cậu đã tỉnh dậy nên vội vàng đáp lại. Nhưng không phải, dường như người ta chỉ mơ thấy gì khó chịu nên mới buột miệng nói thế, còn đôi vai thì cứ run lên bần bật. Hắn đến gần, đặt một tay lên vai cậu tóc vàng ấy, mà cậu cũng chẳng đỡ hơn tẹo nào.

“Sparkling, cậu sao thế?”

Đang ngủ thì ai mà trả lời được chứ nhỉ. Chỉ biết rằng dường như cơn mơ kia có điều gì ghê gớm lắm, và với những điều như thế, cậu không nên chống chọi một mình. Nhưng đó là vấn đề với những giấc mộng: dù muốn, dù không, người ta cũng chỉ có _một mình_ trong cơn mơ của bản thân. Nếu đó là một giấc mơ đẹp thì chẳng sao, nhưng nghĩ đến chuyện ai kia phải đơn độc chống chọi lại với một cơn ác mộng, hắn chẳng nỡ rời xa cậu lấy một bước.

Vươn tay ra ôm lấy người trước mặt, thật chặt, _thật chặt_ , có người hỏi thinh không rằng, sao Sparkling của hắn lại phải chịu khổ thế này?

Ừ rồi, người ta đâu phải _của hắn,_ nhưng ở nơi chỉ có hai người, thậm chí, nói đúng hơn là chỉ có một mình hắn, cho phép hắn tự an ủi bản thân như thế cũng là một điều quá xa xỉ hay sao?

Hơn nữa, hắn muốn là người có thể làm cậu cảm thấy _an toàn._

Ngủ ngồi đâu hề tốt cho sức khỏe, hắn tự viện cớ như thế, nên chẳng nghĩ gì nhiều, Vampire cứ vậy mà ẵm cậu nằm lên giường. Lúc này, người ấy mới chịu nằm im, thoáng trên môi là một nụ cười mơ hồ. _Chắc là cơn ác mộng đã qua rồi,_ hắn cho là thế và định ngồi dậy, nhưng người ta chợt choàng ôm lấy hắn, miệng lẩm bẩm:

“Đừng đi.”

Chẳng hiểu sao, câu nói ấy làm tim hắn hẫng một nhịp. Thay vì buông ra, hắn kéo cậu sát vào lòng, luồn tay vào mái tóc vàng kia, thì thầm:

“Tôi sẽ không đi đâu cả, yên tâm đi mà.”

Người ta mỉm cười, làm hắn ngỡ như cậu vừa nghe thấy câu nói của mình. Hắn muốn nói thêm nữa để trông thấy nụ cười ấy nở trên môi thật lâu, thật lâu. Cơ người ta đang chìm trong giấc ngủ mà nhỉ? Biết đâu, trong cơn mơ ấy, cũng có một điều gì tốt đẹp lắm vừa xảy ra, cùng lúc với câu nói của hắn. Thế là tốt rồi, tốt cho cậu, tốt cho cả hắn, vì hắn thích nụ cười này lắm, chân thành và hạnh phúc. Dẫu cho người trong mơ kia không phải là hắn thì cũng chẳng sao…

_Dẫu cho người trong mơ kia không phải là hắn._

Tim hắn thắt lại, hắn muốn tập trung vào người bên cạnh mình, nhưng không thể, mà cũng không dám. Người ta đã bao giờ là _của hắn_ đâu? Mặc cho hắn có ao ước, mặc cho hắn có cảm thấy đắng cay mỗi khi cậu nói chuyện với bao người khác, thì sự thật vẫn mãi là sự thật. Sự thật sẽ không đổi thay chỉ vì có ai cảm thấy đau đớn vì nó. Nhưng hắn muốn làm cho người ta vui, muốn làm cho cuộc đời của người ta trở nên toàn vẹn, muốn được ngắm nhìn nụ cười kia vào mỗi sáng, mỗi trưa, mỗi tối, muốn được ôm chặt cậu vào lòng mà ngủ như thế này, muốn rằng trong tâm trí cậu chỉ có hắn, và mỗi hắn mà thôi. Như thế có là quá ích kỷ không? Hắn chỉ muốn cậu thuộc về riêng mình thôi. Như thế đã là quá ích kỷ không?

_“Con người ai mà chẳng ích kỷ chứ? Không hề có ngoại lệ đâu.”_

Hắn không nhớ rõ cậu đã nói như thế vào lúc nào, mà cũng chẳng biết hai người đã nói chuyện gì để Sparkling phải thốt lên như thế. Nhưng nghe giọng điệu chắc chắn của người kia, hắn nhớ rằng mình đã đáp lại ngay, _đâu phải ai cũng vậy, cũng có những người rất sẵn lòng vì người khác kia mà._ Cậu lắc đầu cười, bảo rằng hắn thật may mắn làm sao khi đã gặp những người tốt, và rằng, _những kẻ tôi tưởng là thật lòng nhất với tôi, hóa ra cũng chỉ biết nghĩ cho bản thân mình._

Hắn nhớ câu nói đã tắc nghẹn nơi đầu lưỡi này. Hắn còn nhớ rất rõ.

_Vậy để tôi nghĩ cho em thay phần họ, có được không?_

Lúc ấy, hắn không có can đảm để nói như thế. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên hắn do dự vì một chuyện nhỏ nhặt, càng không phải lần đầu tiên hắn do dự trước mặt người kia. Nhưng đó là lần đầu tiên hắn cảm thấy con tim này đập mạnh đến thế. Thời gian lúc ấy trôi qua thật chậm, vậy mà hắn chẳng thể nghĩ được gì. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, hắn cảm thấy bất lực như thế. Thật gần, mà lại thật xa.

Người nằm cạnh hắn chợt siết chặt vòng tay, làm hắn giật cả mình.

“Sparkling?”

Cậu vùi mặt vào người hắn, nói điều gì đó không rõ. Mà cũng chẳng quan trọng đâu nội dung lời nói ấy, vì khi người ta _mơ,_ hiếm có chuyện gì họ làm là cho thực tại. Hắn cũng ôm lấy cậu, xoa nhẹ mái tóc vàng, cố kiềm chế bản thân không được hôn người trước mặt.

Đêm nay thật là dài.

Chưa bao giờ việc ngủ lại khó khăn đến như thế.

***

Khi hắn mở mắt lần nữa, người nào đó đã thức rồi, cậu đứng ở gần cửa, dường như đang định đi ra ngoài. Lúc hắn ngồi dậy, cậu quay đầu về phía hắn, rồi lại ngoảnh đi.

“Anh ngủ ngon không?”

“Cũng ổn, còn cậu thì sao?”

Vai người kia đột nhiên run lên nhè nhẹ.

“Lần đầu tiên tôi được yên giấc như vậy.”

Hắn đứng lên, định bước đến gần, nhưng chợt khựng lại. Cậu không để ý nên cứ nói tiếp:

“Nếu tôi có làm gì anh trong lúc ngủ, mong anh bỏ qua cho. Tôi… tôi cũng không nhớ đã nằm chung giường với anh, nhưng mà…”

“Là tôi đưa cậu lên giường đấy.”

Đột nhiên Sparkling quay lại, đôi mắt xanh nhìn hắn bối rối, sau đó ánh mắt ấy lảng đi chỗ khác. Hắn cũng bối rối chẳng kém, chỉ biết hỏi:

“Hôm qua cậu mơ thấy gì vậy?”

“Chỉ là vài chuyện cũ thôi.”

“À, ra thế.” Tên tóc đỏ nào đấy cười trừ, cố không tỏ ra quá tọc mạch. Dường như đoán được ý hắn, cậu nói thêm.

“Tôi mơ thấy mẹ tôi.”

À, phải rồi nhỉ…

_Thế mà cả đêm hôm qua hắn cứ nghĩ quẩn._

“Nếu anh không phiền thì tôi đi mua đồ rồi làm bữa sáng cho chúng ta.” Cậu vặn tay nắm cửa. “Còn nếu anh có việc bận gì thì…”

“Phải rồi, tôi còn phải đưa Alchemist đi học.” Hắn nói dối. Thực tế thì bây giờ là lúc con bé vừa vào tiết 1 mới đúng, nhưng chẳng quan trọng đâu. Tự nhiên hắn ngượng quá, không nghĩ rằng bản thân nên ở đây nữa nên mới nói như thế.

“8 giờ kém rồi đấy, nhưng anh cứ đi đi, không sao.”

Có ai đó thấy má mình nóng lên, hắn không nghĩ rằng cậu lại biết hắn đang viện cớ bỏ đi. Tuy nhiên, hắn vẫn vội ra ngoài khi cậu mở cửa, bước xuống những bậc thang trong nỗi tiếc nuối chẳng thể nói nên lời.

Đã quá trễ để quay trở lại.


End file.
